goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Misbehaves in a Store (SuperMalechi's version)
Eric Misbehaves in a Store is a GoAnimate! episode made by SuperMalechi. Plot Eric is teased by Barney and his friends about not having an Nintendo 3DS. So he tells his mom to get him one. But when they get there, when Eric wants the Nintendo 3DS, Kimberly reminds him that it costs too much, and tries to make him by an GameBoy SP. So, Eric throws an mental breakdown, kicking everyone out of the store. Kimberly is very cross with Eric and takes him to the news. Kimberly tells Eric that he is grounded for 3 days. Cast *Eric (voiced by Himself) *Kimberly (voiced by Herself) *Barney the Purple Dinosaur (voiced by Kidaroo) *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur (Voiced by Kimberly) *Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur (Voiced by Salli) *Riff (voiced by Kendra) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Mid 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Mid 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". Transcript *Barney: Eric, where's your Nintendo 3DS? *Eric: I don't have it. *Barney: Eric, you always get grounded! (he and his friends laugh at Eric) *BJ: Your so uncool Eric! *Riff: I agree! *Baby Bop: Me top! *Eric: (400% loud voice) Stop this now! (storms off) *(at home) *Eric: (400% loud voice) Mom you cheated me again! *Kimberly: Why are ya so mad Eric? *Eric: (400% loud voice) You said I can get my Nintendo 3DS on my birthday! Sick my (buzzer)! *Kimberly: Eric, no foul language! *(at the store) *Eric: I want this one! It has the Super Mario 3D Land game! *Kimberly: Eric it costs 32 dollars. I don't have enough. *Eric: (400% loud voice) No, I really want this one! Besides, everyone knows that this is a popular thing! *Kimberly: There's a GameBoy SP. It was a console like the Nintendo 3DS, but smaller and haft the price. *Eric: Mom, I want this Nintendo 3DS now! Give it to me now so you don't have to (buzzer) me! *Kimberly: (400% loud voice) Eric, no bad language at at a public! You can either have the GameBoy SP or nothing! It's your choice! *Eric: (400% loud voice) That's it! I am throwing a giantac breakdown! *Kimberly: (400% loud voice) No! *Eric: (400% loud voice) FOSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS! NINTENDO 3DS NINTENDO 3DS NINTENDO 3DS NINTENDO 3DS NINTENDO 3DS NINTENDO 3DS AMD THAT IS FINAL!! (kicks Simon and Alan out) *Barney: BJ, this guy is going out of control! Let's get outta here! Let's go! *BJ: Yeah! (Barney and BJ leave the store) *(Eric kicks KennySzeto617, Timmyboy1980 and Kate out, and destroys the counter apart, smashing the games and consoles everywhere) *Kimberly: (400% loud voice) Eric, how dare you make a breakdown and destroy this! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!! We are going home and you are in deep (buzzer)! *Eric: (shocked) AAAHH!!! No, wait, I will behave, wait! Aaaaah, I'm sorry! *(in the car) *Eric: (embarrassed) I am so sorry mom. *Kimberly: Sorrys and forgiveness won't work! You made a breakdown, and injured Kate, KennySzent617, Timmyboy1980, Alan and Simon, and you almost scared Barney and BJ away, because you threw this breakdown! *Eric: But I am really really really sorry. Can we at least go back and get the GameBoy SP? *Kimberly: (400% loud voice) No! (Normal voice) You destroyed the game store! We have to go to the news and be in huge trouble! *Eric: (sighs) But I didn't get what I wanted. That's why I threw the breakdown. *Kimberly: But when we left the game store, there was fire everywhere, the firefighters were there, we have to get out of here fast or we are in super trouble! Because of what you did, you are grounded for the next 3 days! *(at the PBS news) *News Reporter: Welcome to the news! Today, a boy named Eric didn't get what he wanted. He wanted a Nintendo 3DS instead of an GameBoy SP. He then started going out of control. He they a breakdown, as Barney and BJ got out of here. Barney, can you hear me? *Barney: (giggles) Yes, I can hear you loud and clear! As you can see, the games and consoles are broken, the counter was wrecked apart and the walls are damaged. BJ, can you go and see this? *BJ: Sure, Barney. All right! (Sees this) This was a mess! *Barney: It was. Back to the main studio! *News Reporter: As you can see, Kimberly was mad, while Eric feels embarrassed. *Eric: I told her that I was sorry, and I asked if we can go back to get the GameBoy SP, but no. I am grounded for 3 days, sigh. *Kimberly: When we get home, he has to go to his room. Bye now, I am done with this. We are leaving now. *(Eric and Kimberly leave) *Eric: I feel guilty. *News Reporter: And now, stay tuned for more news coming after some more messages!